Percy Jackson : ce qui est réellement arrivé
by Sairina Thranduiliel
Summary: Les livres Percy Jackson ne relatent qu'une partie de ce qui est arrivé. Un détail très important manque. Les elfes et les Ainur sont emmenés sur l'Olympe par des forces inconnues pour lire avec les dieux, demi-dieux et autres plusieurs livres alors que Percy a disparu, de même que quelqu'un d'autre. Des loyautés seront questionnées, des mensonges découverts, et plus encore...


Bonjour tout le monde et bonne année (en retard) ! Je suis en train d'écrire la suite de mes autres fics, promis, et j'essayerai de publier au plus vite.

En attendant, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Je pulvérise ma prof de maths sans le faire exprès

* * *

Alors qu'avait lieu le conseil olympien – extrêmement utile et important – de nombreuses personnes apparurent brusquement dans la pièce, tout aussi désorientées que les douze Olympiens : dieux mineurs, demi-dieux, Titans et quelques monstres, Ainur et elfes, ainsi que quelques humains et d'étranges créatures, et une pile de livres tomba sur la tête de Zeus, provoquant sa terrible fureur :

\- « Qu'est-ce que… » rugit-il. Athéna s'empara des livres et trouva un morceau de papier, dont elle lut le message :

 _Chers Olympiens, dieux, Titans, demi-dieux, Ainur, elfes et autres,_

 _Nous vous avons réuni ici pour que vous lisiez ces livres, relatant la vie du jeune Percy Jackson, qui vous concerne tous._

 _Les Destinées_

 _PS : Aucun mal ne sera fait à qui que ce soit._

\- « Alors, on saura enfin où est Percy ? » murmura Annabeth.

Les personnes présentes se regardèrent un long moment, puis finalement décidèrent d'un commun accord de se présenter. Après cela, Poséidon décréta qu'il lirait le premier, et se saisit du premier livre.

 _Percy Jackson, le voleur de foudre_

Zeus émit un grognement, sous les regards étonnés des habitants d'Arda et celui, plutôt sombre, de son frère.

 _Je pulvérise ma prof de maths sans le faire exprès_

Les demi-dieux éclatèrent de rire :

\- « Ah, Percy, commenta Thalia en souriant. S'il n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer. »

 _Croyez-moi, je n'ai jamais souhaité être un sang-mêlé._

\- « Personne ne veut être un sang-mêlé, Perce » fit remarquer Annabeth. Les autres demi-dieux hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, sous le regard surpris ou attristé de leurs parents.

 _Si vous lisez ces lignes parce que vous soupçonnez en être un, vous aussi, écoutez mon conseil : refermez ce livre immédiatement. Prenez pour argent comptant le mensonge que vos parents vous ont raconté sur votre naissance et tentez de mener une vie normale._

\- « Aucun risque que ça marche. »

 _Une vie de sang-mêlé, c'est dangereux._

\- « Rien de nouveau sous le soleil » commenta Will.

 _C'est angoissant._

\- « De même. »

 _Et, le plus souvent, ça se termine par une mort abominable et douloureuse._

\- « De même.

\- À ce point ? » s'étonna Manwë. Les demi-dieux le regardèrent étrangement.

\- « Ouais. »

 _Si vous êtes un gamin normal qui avez ouvert ce livre en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une œuvre de fiction, parfait. Poursuivez votre lecture. Je vous envie de pouvoir croire que rien de toute cette histoire n'est jamais arrivé._

\- « Ça, c'est clair. »

 _Mais si vous vous reconnaissez dans ces pages – si vous sentez quelque chose remuer en vous – arrêtez tout de suite de lire. Il se pourrait que vous soyez des nôtres. Or dès l'instant où vous le saurez, il ne leur faudra pas longtemps pour le percevoir,_ _ **eux aussi**_ _, et se lancer à vos trousses._

 _Je vous aurai prévenu, ne dites pas le contraire._

\- « Tu nous as prévenu ? Où ça ? » plaisanta Léo. Calypso le frappa à l'arrière du crâne.

\- « Aïe ! »

 _Je m'appelle Percy Jackson. Il y a quelques mois encore, j'étais pensionnaire à l'Institut Yancy, une boîte privée pour enfants à problèmes qui se trouve dans le nord de l'État de New York._

\- « Une boîte ?

\- Une école. »

 _Suis-je un enfant à problèmes ?_

\- « OUI ! » hurlèrent en chœur tous les demi-dieux, grecs et romains confondus.

 _Oui._

\- « Exactement, Cervelle d'Algues » sourit Thalia.

 _C'est une façon de le dire._

 _Je pourrais en donner comme preuve n'importe quel moment de ma brève et pitoyable existence, mais c'est en mai dernier que les choses se sont vraiment gâtées, lorsque notre classe de sixième est partie à New York dans le cadre d'une sortie éducative : vingt-huit gamins perturbés et deux professeurs dans un car scolaire jaune, tous en route pour le musée des Beaux-Arts, département des antiquités grecques et romaines._

\- « Ça a l'air super, murmura rêveusement Annabeth.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un car ?

\- Un véhicule pour se déplacer. Oh, et un musée, c'est un endroit que l'on peut visiter, avec des objets anciens, en général. »

 _Je sais : ça ressemble énormément à un supplice._

La jeune fille et sa mère eurent l'air parfaitement indignées.

\- « Stupide garçon, marmonna Athéna.

\- N'insulte pas mon fils !

\- Et c'est reparti pour un tour, grogna Hadès.

\- Je ne l'insulte pas, c'est un fait !

\- N'importe quoi ! » Hestia soupira, attirant l'attention des belligérants.

\- « Pourrait-on continuer la lecture, s'il vous plaît ? »

 _Comme la plupart des sorties éducatives de Yancy._

 _Seulement, c'était M. Brunner, notre prof de latin, qui encadrait l'excursion, et cela me rendait optimiste._

 _M. Brunner était un quinquagénaire en fauteuil roulant électrique. Il avait les cheveux clairsemés, la barbe hirsute et une veste en tweed élimée qui sentait toujours le café. A priori pas le portrait-robot du type supercool, pourtant il racontait des histoires, plaisantait et nous faisait faire des jeux en cours. Comme, en plus, il avait une redoutable collection d'armes et d'armures romaines, c'était le seul professeur dont les cours ne m'endormaient pas._

\- « Comment ? s'indigna la déesse de la sagesse. Il dormait en cours ?

\- Fiche-lui la paix, le hibou » lança sèchement Poséidon avant d'expliquer ce qu'était un fauteuil roulant.

 _J'espérais que l'excursion se passerait bien. Enfin, j'espérais, pour une fois, ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis._

 _Je me trompais, et comment._

Les doigts du dieu de la mer se crispèrent sur le livre.

 _Vous comprenez, il m'arrive toujours un tas d'ennuis pendant les sorties éducatives. Par exemple, à l'école où j'étais en CM2, lorsque nous sommes allés au champ de bataille de Saratoga, j'ai provoqué un accident avec un canon de la guerre d'Indépendance. Je ne visais pas le car scolaire, mais je me suis fait renvoyer quand même, bien sûr._

\- « Que visait-il ? » s'enquit Tyelkormo avec un grand sourire.

 _Et avant cela, à mon école de CM1, quand nous avons visité le bassin aux requins du Monde aquatique par « l'envers du décor », j'ai, je ne sais trop comment, actionné la mauvaise manette sur la passerelle et toute la classe a piqué un plongeon qui n'était pas prévu au programme. Et la fois d'avant… bref, vous voyez le topo._

\- « Oh non, on voulait en savoir plus » protestèrent Apollon et Hermès.

 _Alors, cette fois-ci, j'étais bien décidé à me tenir à carreau._

\- « Mes dieux, Ouranos va nous tomber sur la tête.

\- Ouranos ?

\- Le ciel. »

 _Sur tout le trajet, j'ai laissé Nancy Bobofit, la cleptomane rousse aux taches de rousseurs, bombarder mon meilleur ami Grover de boulettes de sandwich beurre de cacahouètes-ketchup dans la nuque._

\- « Beurk. »

 _Grover était une cible facile. C'était un poids plume. Il pleurait quand il était frustré. Il avait dû redoubler plusieurs fois car il était le seul sixième à avoir de l'acné et une ombre de duvet sur le menton. Pour arranger le tout, il était handicapé. Il était dispensé de cours de gym à vie parce qu'il souffrait d'une maladie musculaire aux jambes._

Grover avait l'air parfaitement indigné, et de nombreux demi-dieux hurlaient de rire.

 _Il marchait d'une drôle de façon, comme si chaque pas lui faisait mal, mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences : si vous l'aviez vu courir la cafétéria le jour où on avait des enchiladas !_

\- « Excellent moyen de faire tomber votre couverture » grogna Dionysos. Grover grimaça.

 _Toujours est-il que Nancy Bobofit n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des morceaux de sandwich qui se plantaient dans ses cheveux bruns et bouclés, sachant pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas riposter parce que j'étais déjà en période d'essai. Le directeur m'avait menacé de mort-par-heures-de-colle s'il se passait quoi que ce soit de mal, de gênant ou même d'un tout petit peu distrayant pendant cette excursion._

\- « Il n'est pas drôle ! » s'exclamèrent plusieurs personnes dans l'assemblée – Apollon et Hermès, Elladan et Elrohir, Amrod et Amras, Travis et Connor…

 _\- « Je vais la tuer » ai-je grommelé._

 _Grover a essayé de me calmer :_

 _\- « Ce n'est pas grave. J'aime bien le beurre de cacahouètes._

\- Dans tes cheveux ? » demanda Piper, dégoûtée.

 _Il a esquivé une autre bouchée du déjeuner de Nancy._

 _\- « Là, c'est bon. » (J'ai voulu me lever mais Grover m'a forcé à me rasseoir.)_

 _\- « Tu es déjà en période d'essai, m'a-t-il rappelé. Tu sais sur qui ça va retomber s'il se passe quoi que ce soit._

\- Merci » dit Poséidon avant de reprendre sa lecture.

 _En y repensant, je regrette de ne pas avoir fichu une bonne raclée à Nancy Bobofit sur-le-champ. Passer des heures de colle enfermé dans une salle de classe, ce n'était rien comparé au pétrin dans lequel j'allais me fourrer._

 _M. Brunner dirigeait la visite._

 _Il avançait en tête du groupe dans son fauteuil roulant, nous faisant traverser les grandes galeries sonores du musée en longeant des statues de marbre et des vitrines pleines de poteries orange et noir vraiment très anciennes._

 _J'étais sidéré de savoir que tous ces trucs-là avaient survécu à deux mille, et même trois mille ans._

\- « Plus ! »

 _Il nous a rassemblés devant une colonne de pierre haute de quatre mètres surmontée d'un grand sphinx, et il s'est mis à nous expliquer que c'était une pierre tombale, une_ _ **stèle**_ _, construite pour une fille de notre âge. Il nous a parlé des reliefs sculptés sur les côtés. J'essayais d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire parce que c'était plutôt intéressant,_

\- « Tu vois, maman » fit Annabeth.

 _Mais tout le monde bavardait autour de moi et chaque fois que je leur disais de se taire, Mme Dodds, l'autre professeur qui encadrait le groupe, me fusillait du regard._

\- « Quel type de professeur empêche les élèves d'apprendre ? » demanda la déesse de l'intelligence, bien qu'en partie à contrecoeur.

 _Mme Dodds était une prof de maths pas très grande, originaire du sud des Etats-Unis et qui portait toujours un blouson de cuir noir malgré ses cinquante ans. Elle avait l'air assez méchante pour vous pilonner votre casier de vestiaire en rentrant dedans en Harley-Davidson._

\- « Il faudrait que j'essaye ça ! » s'exclama Arès.

 _\- Elle était arrivée à Yancy au milieu de l'année, quand la professeur précédente avait fait une dépression nerveuse._

« Je me demande pourquoi » marmonna Athéna.

 _Dès le premier jour, Mme Dodds a adoré Nancy Bobofit et décidé que j'étais un suppôt de Satan. Quand elle pointait sur moi son doigt crochu en disant : « Écoutez, mon chou… » d'un ton doucereux, je savais que j'allais écoper d'un mois de retenue après les cours._

 _La fois où elle m'avait fait gommer les solutions écrites au crayon dans de vieux livres d'exercices jusqu'à minuit, j'avais dit à Grover que je pensais que Mme Dodds n'était pas humaine. Il m'avait regardé très sérieusement et répondu :_

 _\- « Tu as entièrement raison. »_

\- « Grover… » soupirèrent plusieurs sang-mêlés.

 _M. Brunner nous parlait toujours de l'art funéraire grec._

 _Nancy Bobofit a fini par sortir une idiotie sur l'homme nu sur la stèle, tout en gloussant, alors je me suis retourné et je lui ai lancé :_

 _\- « Tu vas pas la fermer ? »_

 _Seulement j'avais parlé plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu._

 _Tout le groupe a ri. M. Brunner s'est interrompu._

 _\- « Monsieur Jackson, a-t-il dit. Souhaitez-vous faire un commentaire ? »_

 _Je me suis senti devenir écarlate._

 _\- « Non, monsieur » ai-je répondu._

 _Monsieur Brunner a montré du doigt une des scènes gravées sur la stèle._

 _\- « Peut-être pourriez-vous nous dire ce que représente cette gravure ? »_

 _J'ai regardé la scène et je me suis senti soulagé car, en fait, je la reconnaissais._

 _\- « C'est Cronos dévorant ses enfants, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Hadès, Hestia, Poséidon, Héra et Déméter frissonnèrent violemment à ce souvenir atroce.

 _\- « Oui » a dit M. Brunner, qui n'avait pas l'air satisfait du tout. « Et il a fait cela parce que…_

 _\- Eh bien… (Je me suis creusé les méninges.) Cronos était le roi des dieux et…_

\- Des dieux ? rugit Zeus, furieux.

 _\- Des dieux ? a interrogé M. Brunner._

 _\- Des Titans, ai-je rectifié. Et… il ne faisait pas confiance à ses enfants, qui étaient les dieux. Alors, euh, Cronos les a mangés, d'accord ? Mais sa femme a caché le petit bébé Zeus et donné à Cronos une pierre à manger à la place. Et plus tard, quand Zeus a grandi, il a recouru à la ruse pour pousser son père, Cronos, à vomir ses frères et sœurs…_

 _\- Beurk ! a fait une des filles derrière moi._

\- Elle dira beurk le jour où elle aura vécu ça, grogna Déméter.

 _\- ... et ensuite, ai-je continué, il y a eu un grand combat entre les dieux et les Titans, et ce sont les dieux qui ont gagné._

\- Je rêve ou il vient de résumer plusieurs siècles en une phrase ? s'exclama Athéna en haussant les sourcils.

\- Mon fils est doué » répondit Poséidon avant de reprendre :

 _Quelques ricanements ont fusé du groupe._

\- « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! » s'exclamèrent tous les enfants de Cronos moins Zeus. Chiron avait beau avoir été épargné, il était d'accord avec ses demi-frères et sœurs.

 _Derrière moi, Nancy Bobofit a murmuré à l'oreille d'une de ses copines :_

 _\- « Le truc qui va nous être vraiment utile dans la vraie vie. Genre tu te présentes à un boulot et sur le formulaire de candidature on va te demander : «Prière d'expliquer pourquoi Cronos a mangé ses enfants. »_

 _\- Et en quoi, monsieur Jackson, a dit M. Brunner, cela a-t-il de l'importance dans la vraie vie, pour paraphraser l'excellente question de Mlle Bobofit ?_

 _\- Et toc, prends-toi ça ! a marmonné Grover._

 _\- Tais-toi ! » a persiflé Nancy, le visage encore plus flamboyant que ses_ _cheveux roux._

 _Au moins, Nancy se faisait rabrouer, elle aussi. M. Brunner était le seul à jamais la surprendre en train de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il avait des oreilles radar._

 _J'ai réfléchi à la question, puis j'ai haussé les épaules._

 _\- « Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Mais mon parrain pense que la mythologie met en garde contre l'arrogance des dieux et des hommes. Mais moi, je ne sais pas._

 _\- Je vois. (M. Brunner a paru déçu.) Eh bien, monsieur Jackson, ce n'est qu'une moitié de bonne réponse, même si vous devriez réfléchir aux idées de votre parrain._

\- PARDON ? rugit Zeus.

 _\- Zeus a effectivement donné à Cronos un mélange de vin et de moutarde qui l'a fait régurgiter ses cinq autres enfants, lesquels, bien sûr, étant des dieux immortels, avaient vécu et grandi jusqu'à présent dans le ventre du Titan sans être digérés du tout. Les dieux ont vaincu leur père, l'ont découpé en morceaux avec sa propre faux et ont jeté ses restes dans le Tartare, qui est le lieu le plus sombre des Enfers. Et sur cette note joyeuse, allons déjeuner._

\- Joyeuse ?!

 _\- Madame Dodds, voulez-vous bien prendre la tête du groupe ? »_

 _Les élèves se sont dirigés en désordre vers la sortie, les filles se tenant le ventre, les garçons se bousculant et faisant les imbéciles._

\- « Les garçons **sont** des imbéciles » rétorqua Artémis.

 _Grover et moi allions les suivre quand M. Brunner a lancé :_

 _\- « Monsieur Jackson. »_

 _J'ai deviné ce qui m'attendait._

 _J'ai dit à Grover de continuer sans moi, puis je me suis tourné vers M. Brunner._

 _\- « Oui, monsieur ? »_

 _M. Brunner avait un de ces regards qui ne vous lâchent pas – des yeux bruns pleins de vie qui auraient pu avoir mille ans d'âge et semblaient avoir tout vu._

\- « J'ai beau avoir bien plus de mille ans, je n'ai pas encore tout vu, fit remarquer Chiron.

 _\- Vous devez apprendre la réponse à ma question, m'a dit M. Brunner._

 _\- Sur les Titans ?_

 _\- Sur la vraie vie. Et le rôle qu'y jouent vos études._

 _\- Ah._

 _\- Ce que vous apprenez avec moi, a-t-il poursuivi, est d'une importance vitale. Je compte sur vous pour le traiter comme tel. Je n'accepterai que le meilleur de votre part, Percy Jackson. »_

 _J'avais envie de me mettre en colère ce type était d'une telle exigence à mon égard !_

 _Bien sûr, c'était plutôt sympa, les jours de tournoi, quand il arrivait en armure romaine, criait « À l'assaut ! » et nous mettait au défi, pointe de l'épée contre bâton de craie, de courir au tableau et de nommer tous les Grecs et les Romains qui aient jamais vécu, leurs mères et les dieux qu'ils adoraient. Seulement M. Brunner s'attendait à ce que je sois aussi bon que les autres, alors que je suis dyslexique, que je souffre du trouble de déficit de l'attention et que de ma vie entière, je n'ai jamais eu la moyenne. Non, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois aussi bon que les autres il voulait que je sois meilleur. Et moi j'étais incapable d'apprendre tous ces noms et ces faits, encore moins de les écrire correctement._

 _J'ai vaguement bredouillé que je m'appliquerais davantage, tandis que M. Brunner lançait un dernier regard empli de tristesse à la stèle, comme s'il était allé à l'enterrement de cette fille._

\- « C'était le cas » admit le centaure.

 _Il m'a dit de sortir déjeuner avec mes camarades._

 _Tous les élèves s'étaient rassemblés sur les marches du musée, d'où on pouvait regarder les gens qui passaient sur la Cinquième Avenue._

 _Au-dessus de nous couvait une énorme tempête, avec des nuages plus noirs que je n'en avais jamais vu sur la ville. J'ai pensé que ça devait être un effet du réchauffement planétaire car, depuis Noël, le temps s'était détraqué dans tout l'État de New York. On avait eu de violentes tempêtes de neige, des inondations et des incendies provoqués par la foudre. Cela ne m'aurait pas étonné outre mesure qu'un ouragan se prépare._

 _Personne, à part moi, ne semblait s'en apercevoir. Certains garçons bombardaient les pigeons avec des morceaux de biscuit, Nancy Bobofit essayait de voler quelque chose dans le sac à main d'une dame et Mme Dodds, comme de bien entendu, ne voyait rien._

 _Grover et moi étions assis à l'écart, sur le rebord de la fontaine. Nous pensions que de cette façon, avec un peu de chance, les gens ne sauraient pas que nous appartenions à cette école – l'école des losers et des tarés dont on ne voulait nulle part ailleurs._

 _\- « Collé ? m'a demandé Grover._

 _\- Non, ai-je répondu. Pas avec Brunner. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'il me lâche un peu les baskets. Je veux dire… je ne suis pas un génie. »_

Athéna ricana, sous les regards noirs de sa fille et son oncle.

 _Grover s'est tu un bon moment. Puis, quand j'ai cru qu'il allait me gratifier d'un commentaire philosophique profond pour me remonter le moral, il m'a demandé :_

 _\- « Je peux prendre ta pomme ? »_

Le satyre devint rouge pivoine.

 _Je n'avais pas très faim, alors je la lui ai donnée._

\- « Pas faim ? s'exclamèrent plusieurs demi-dieux. Percy qui n'a pas faim ? »

 _J'ai regardé le flot des taxis qui descendaient l'avenue et j'ai pensé à la maison de mon parrain, qui en taxi n'était pas très loin. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis Noël – et encore, ce jour-là, ma mère avait tout fait pour nous empêcher de rester ensemble. Je mourrais d'envie de sauter dans un taxi et d'aller chez lui. Il serait content de me voir et m'embrasserait, mais il risquerait d'avoir des ennuis avec ma mère, qui serait déçue. Elle crierait sur lui, et me renverrait illico à Yancy en me rappelant que je devais m'appliquer davantage, même si c'était ma sixième école en six ans et que j'allais sans doute me faire renvoyer une fois de plus. Je ne supporterais pas la tristesse et la résignation dans les yeux de mon parrain – il avait assez souffert comme ça à cause de moi. Et ce, même s'il passait son temps à me répéter que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que personne de sain d'esprit ne me tiendrait pour responsable._

\- « Responsable de quoi ? »

 _M. Brunner avait garé son fauteuil roulant au pied de la rampe d'accès pour handicapés. Il mangeait des bâtonnets de céleri tout en lisant un roman en édition de poche. Un parapluie rouge était planté à l'arrière de son fauteuil, ce qui lui donnait l'allure d'une table de café motorisée._

\- « Mmmmh » fit Héphaïstos, l'air de réfléchir à un modèle de table de café motorisée.

 _J'allais déballer mon sandwich quand Nancy Bobofit a débarqué devant moi avec ses horribles copines – elle avait dû se lasser de voler les touristes – et a jeté son pique-nique à moitié mangé sur les genoux de Grover._

Thalia et Annabeth se renfrognèrent.

 _\- « Oh, pardon ! »_

 _Elle m'a souri de toutes ses dents de travers. Son visage était couvert de taches de rousseur orange, comme si quelqu'un l'avait aspergé de mimolette liquéfiée._

 _J'ai essayé de garder mon calme. La psychologue de l'école me l'avait dit mille fois : « Compte jusqu'à dix, maîtrise ta colère. » Mais j'étais tellement furieux que je ne pouvais plus penser. Une vague a rugi dans mes oreilles._

 _Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir touchée, pourtant tout d'un coup Nancy s'est retrouvée sur son derrière dans la fontaine et s'est mise à hurler :_

 _\- « Percy m'a poussée ! »_

 _Mme Dodds s'est matérialisée devant nous. Certains gamins murmuraient :_

 _\- « Tu as vu…_

\- … _l'eau…_

\- … _comme si elle l'attrapait… »_

Poséidon eut un sourire empli de fierté.

 _Je ne comprenais pas de quoi ils parlaient. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je m'étais encore attiré des ennuis._

 _Après s'être assurée que la pauvre petite Nancy allait bien, lui avoir promis de lui acheter un tee-shirt neuf à la boutique du musée, etc., Mme Dodds s'est tournée vers moi. Il y avait une lueur de triomphe dans ses yeux, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose qu'elle attendait depuis le début du semestre._

Hadès se crispa.

 _\- « Écoutez, mon chou…_

 _\- Je sais, ai-je grommelé. Un mois à gommer des livres d'exercice. »_

Apollon, Hermès et tous les farceurs présents poussèrent des cris horrifiés :

\- « Ne jamais deviner quelle sera la punition ! »

 _Ce n'était sans doute pas la chose à dire._

 _\- « Venez avec moi, a rétorqué Mme Dodds._

 _\- Attendez ! a glapi Grover. C'était moi. C'est moi qui l'ai poussée. »_

 _Je l'ai regardé, estomaqué. Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes oreilles : Grover essayait de me couvrir. Lui qui était terrorisé par Mme Dodds._

\- « Merci, dit Poséidon à Grover.

\- Euh… de rien. »

 _Elle l'a toisé avec une telle dureté que son menton duveteux s'est mis à trembler._

 _\- « Je ne vous crois pas, monsieur Underwood._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- VOUS NE BOUGEZ PAS D'ICI. » Grover m'a lancé un regard désespéré._

 _\- T'inquiète pas, vieux, lui ai-je dit. Merci d'avoir essayé._

 _\- On se dépêche, mon chou » a aboyé Mme Dodds. Nancy Bobofit a ricané._

 _Je lui ai décoché mon regard le plus féroce, genre « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ». Puis je me suis tourné vers Mme Dodds, mais elle n'était plus là. Elle était postée à l'entrée du musée, tout en haut des marches, et me faisait signe avec impatience de la rejoindre._

 _Comment avait-elle fait pour arriver là-haut si vite ?_

Poséidon devint aussi pâle qu'Hadès.

\- « Monstre ».

 _C'est une chose qui m'arrive souvent, ces moments où mon cerveau s'absente ou s'endort, et je m'aperçois soudain que j'ai raté quelque chose, comme si un morceau de puzzle était tombé de l'univers et que je contemplais soudain l'espace vide qu'il laissait. La psychologue de l'école m'avait dit que ça faisait partie du syndrome d'HADA, « Hyperactivité Avec Déficit de l'Attention », que c'était mon esprit qui interprétait les choses de travers._

 _Ça ne m'avait pas convaincu._

 _Je suis parti rejoindre Mme Dodds._

 _À mi-hauteur des marches, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Grover. Il était pâle et ses yeux faisaient le va-et-vient entre M. Brunner et moi, comme s'il souhaitait que M. Brunner remarque ce qui se passait, mais M. Brunner était absorbé par son roman._

 _J'ai tourné la tête de nouveau. Et, de nouveau, Mme Dodds avait changé de place. Elle était entrée dans le bâtiment et elle se dirigeait vers le fond du hall._

 _ **D'accord,**_ _ai-je pensé._ _ **Elle va me demander d'acheter un tee-shirt neuf pour Nancy à la boutique de cadeaux.**_

\- « Aucune chance. »

 _Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas son plan._

 _Je l'ai suivie dans les profondeurs du musée. Lorsque je l'ai enfin rattrapée, nous étions de retour au département gréco-romain._

 _En dehors de nous, la galerie était déserte._

\- « Seul face à un monstre… Oh, non » murmura le dieu de la mer.

 _Mme Dodds s'est plantée bras croisée devant une grande frise de marbre représentant les dieux grecs. Elle émettait un drôle de bruit de gorge, une sorte de grondement._

Hadès entreprit lentement une retraite stratégique derrière son trône, sous le regard méfiant de Fëanáro, qui haussait les sourcils.

 _Même sans ce bruit, j'aurais été mal à l'aise. C'était déjà bizarre d'être seul avec un professeur, et encore plus quand il s'agissait de Mme Dodds. Elle regardait la frise d'une manière troublante, comme si elle voulait la pulvériser…_

 _\- « Vous nous causez bien du souci, mon chou » a-t-elle dit. J'ai joué la_ _prudence et répondu :_

 _\- « Oui, m'dame. » Elle a tiré sur les poignets de son blouson de cuir._

 _\- « Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas vous en tirer comme ça ? »_

 _L'expression de son visage allait au-delà de la folie : c'était de la méchanceté à l'état pur._

 _ **C'est un professeur,**_ _ai-je pensé avec inquiétude._ _ **Elle ne peut pas me faire de mal.**_

 _\- « Je… je vais m'appliquer davantage » ai-je dit._

 _Un roulement de tonnerre a secoué le bâtiment._

\- « Drama queen » marmonna Poséidon à l'adresse de son frère cadet qui le foudroya du regard.

 _\- « Nous ne sommes pas des imbéciles, Percy Jackson, a dit Mme Dodds. Nous t'aurions repéré tôt ou tard. Avoue et tu souffriras moins. »_

 _Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire._

 _Les seules choses auxquelles j'ai pu penser, c'était que les professeurs avaient dû découvrir le stock de bonbons que je vendais illégalement dans la chambre._

\- « Pas trop mal pour un débutant » fit Hermès.

 _Ou bien qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que j'avais pompé ma rédaction sur_ _Tom Sawyer_ _sur Internet sans avoir lu le livre et qu'ils allaient annuler ma note. Ou, pire encore, me forcer à lire le livre._

Athéna et Annabeth eurent l'air parfaitement indignés.

 _\- « Alors ? a-t-elle demandé._

 _\- M'dame, je…_

 _\- Ton heure est venue » a-t-elle craché entre ses dents, et ses yeux ont lui_ _comme des charbons de barbecue rougeoyants. Ses doigts se sont allongés et transformés en serres. Son blouson a fondu et s'est étiré en deux grands ailes parcheminées. Elle n'était pas humaine. C'était une vieille sorcière flétrie elle avait des ailes de chauve-souris, des griffes et une bouche pleine de crocs jaunes et elle s'apprêtait à me mettre en lambeaux._

Poséidon s'interrompit et posa lentement le livre avant de se tourner vers son aîné :

\- « TU AS ENVOYÉ UNE FURIE APRÈS MON FILS, ESPÈCE DE SALE ! » Il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui quand Annabeth se racla maladroitement la gorge :

\- « Euh… seigneur Poséidon… La lettre précisait… » Le dieu de la mer émit un grognement rageur et s'empara à nouveau du livre. Hadès retourna sur son trône, mais s'y enfonça le plus possible.

\- « Elle avait ordre de ne pas le tuer » essaya-t-il maladroitement. Son frère le regarda avec mépris.

\- « Je le jure sur le Styx, je ne voulais pas sa mort ». Poséidon grogna mais accepta les excuses qui suivirent.

 _Là-dessus, les choses sont devenues encore plus bizarres._

 _M. Brunner, qui était devant le musée à peine une minute plus tôt, a franchi le seuil de la galerie dans son fauteuil roulant, un stylo-bille à la main._

 _\- « À l'assaut, Percy ! » a-t-il crié en lançant le stylo-bille dans ma_ _direction._

 _Mme Dodds s'est jetée sur moi._

 _Étouffant un cri, j'ai esquivé et senti le souffle des griffes qui fendaient l'air tout contre mon oreille. J'ai cueilli le Bic en plein vol mais au contact de ma main, il a cessé d'être un stylo-bille. C'était maintenant une épée – l'épée de bronze de M. Brunner, dont il se servait toujours pour les tournois._

 _Mme Dodds a pivoté, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard._

 _J'avais les genoux en compote. Mes mains tremblaient si fort que j'ai presque lâché l'épée._

 _\- « Meurs, mon chou ! » a-t-elle aboyé._

 _Une vague de terreur absolue a déferlé dans mon corps. J'ai fait l'unique chose qui me venait naturellement : un moulinet avec l'épée._

\- « Naturellement ? » répétèrent différents épéistes.

 _La lame de métal a touché Mme Dodds à l'épaule et traversé son corps comme si elle était faite entièrement d'eau._ _ **Pfuitt !**_

\- « Aucun risque qu'elle soit faite d'eau » railla Poséidon, bien qu'attendri par son fils.

 _Mme Dodds a disparu comme un château de sable devant un ventilateur. Elle a explosé en gerbe de poudre jaune et s'est volatilisée devant moi, laissant pour seules traces une odeur de soufre, un râle d'agonie et un frisson maléfique en suspension dans l'air, comme si ses deux yeux de braise me regardaient encore._

 _J'étais seul._

 _J'avais un stylo-bille à la main._

 _M. Brunner n'était pas là. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi dans la galerie._

 _Mes mains tremblaient toujours. Pas possible, mes céréales du petit déjeuner devaient avoir été en contact avec des champignons magiques._

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Aiwendil.

 _Avais-je imaginé toute cette histoire ?_

 _Je suis ressorti._

 _Il avait commencé à pleuvoir._

 _Grover était assis près de la fontaine, s'abritant la tête sous un plan du musée. Nancy Bobofit était encore là, trempée après son plongeon dans le bassin, et bavardait à mi-voix avec ses horribles copines. En me voyant, elle a dit :_

 _\- « J'espère que Mme Kerr t'a passé un bon savon._

\- Qui ça ? s'exclama toute l'assistance.

 _\- Qui ça ?_ » Beaucoup éclatèrent de rire, d'autres se renfrognèrent.

 _\- « Notre_ _ **professeur**_ _, patate ! »_

 _J'ai accusé le coup. Aucun de nos professeurs ne s'appelait Mme Kerr. J'ai demandé à Nancy ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle a levé les yeux au ciel et s'est éloignée. J'ai demandé à Grover où était Mme Dodds._

 _\- « Qui ça ? » a-t-il répondu. Mais il avait hésité un bref instant et ne me_ _regardait pas dans les yeux, alors j'ai pensé qu'il me faisait marcher._

\- « Grover… soupira Thalia. Faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à mentir…

 _Ce n'est pas drôle, vieux, ai-je dit. Je suis sérieux, là. » Un coup de_ _tonnerre a retenti._

\- « Drama queen » répéta Poséidon à voix basse. Hadès eut un sourire moqueur.

 _J'ai aperçu M. Brunner qui lisait son livre, assis sous son parapluie rouge, comme s'il n'avait jamais bougé._

 _Je me suis approché de lui._

 _Il a levé la tête, l'air un peu distrait._

 _\- « Tiens, mon stylo-bille. À l'avenir, monsieur Jackson, vous serez gentil, vous penserez à prendre de quoi écrire avec vous. »_

 _Je lui ai tendu le stylo-bille. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je le tenais encore dans la main._

 _\- « Monsieur, ai-je demandé. Où est Mme Dodds ? » Il m'a regardé d'un_ _œil impassible :_

 _\- « Qui donc ?_

 _\- L'autre accompagnateur de l'excursion. Mme Dodds. Le professeur de mathématiques. »_

 _M. Brunner s'est penché en avant en fronçant les sourcils, l'air un peu soucieux._

 _\- « Percy, aucune Mme Dodds ne participe à cette excursion. Autant que je sache, il n'y a jamais eu de Mme Dodds à l'Institut Yancy. Vous vous sentez bien ? »_


End file.
